Discovery
by Mako Thunderbird
Summary: It's Kazuya/Nina. I wrote it many years ago.


****

Disclaimer: Nina and Kazuya belong to Namco, yada yada...

Please, like I asked...somebody, just shoot me. I'm writing a Nina/Kaz fic...I'm making Kaz 45 for some reason...oh, well. The fic doesn't even cover the actual storyline, anyway. 

****

Discovery

by

Mako Thunderbird

The wind of the rooftop whipped harshly against the blonde's face as she proceeded toward the older Japanese man. Here she was, again. Always in the final round...yet, always beaten. In the first tournament, it was Kazuya. Next it was Heihachi, and then even young Jin Kazama.

She was tired of seeing a Mishima fight her in the final round, because they always defeated her. She was one of the top fighters in the tournament, and yet had always been beaten...by a Mishima. Still, it didn't take away from how good she was.

Nina viewed her opponent looking over the balcony of the city below. He had neat, greased back dark hair and white gi pants with a strange design.

"Kazuya Mishima," she said, easily recognizing the figure, "Hard to imagine someone like _you_ would be here..." she remarked, rolling her eyes.

__

Nina....after all this time, it's her...I haven't seen her in four years... "Surprise, surprise, Williams." he remarked with a sneer, but, actually, he wasn't annoyed that she was there.

Kazuya readied his stance. "Let's get this over with. Don't want to scar that pretty face of yours too badly." The Blonde rolled her eyes again. "Right."

Nina was about ready to smash that annoying helicopter that flew around them, but she'd save that for later.

They began to brawl, and ran each other, one amazed at the other's speed. However, Nina was the faster of the two. She pinned him to the hard glass of the concrete floor, and set her poky little fingers to work with a few punches, and Kazuya yelped in pain as Nina snapped his arm, and rolled to the side, waiting for the old man to get up.

Kaz got to his feet quickly, and his arm was unusable...for now. _She's still got that flare..._

Once again, Nina charged at the Japanese, but he was ready this time. The Irish woman ducked her head, ready to give him a painful head butt, but he stepped away just in time, and seeing an advantage, grabbed the woman's leg, and slammed her to the ground.

__

He's as annoying as he was during the second tournament... she looked wearily up at the face looking at her, but her vision was fuzzy from hitting the hard floor. She flipped back and ignored the still-throbbing pain erupting from her head.

The Japanese attempted to pound in Nina's chest with a punch that was seemingly surged with electricity, and being the sly fox she was, ducked as the blow was about to connect. The Irish woman sprung forward, knocking Kazuya over.

It was strange...she felt something there, very strange...somehow, it reminded her of cryosleep....she had wondered why. The thought made her shiver. 

Ah, well....busy now, I'll dwell on that later....she jumped to her feet, ready to shove off anything he threw at her...

....but it was too late. Kazuya head readily been standing up right in front of her, and immediately bashed her head with his own.

  
"Oww.....oh my GOD..." Nina's head was bleeding, she couldn't see. She was in her most vulnerable moment yet, and she felt as if she was going to faint. "Alright...just pull yourself together...aahh...God DAMN...this hurts....his head is like steel..." 

She wiped the blood from her face, and was able to see a little bit better. Because she had swayed around after that painful attack, she gotten a little distance from her opponent. Not enough. Electricity was around his body...and he was spinning toward her. 

Of course....Lightning Screw Uppercut. The same move that took her out of the competition in the third tournament. Nina grimaced. She was going to be ready this time. Despite her condition, she was going to be ready.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...3..." He came closer...."2..." even closer... "1!" 

Kazuya had uppercutted thin air. He didn't even have time to move after he felt himself being spun around....and fly right into a statue.

All Nina saw soon was a pile of broken statue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank god, the helicopter's gone..." Nina felt like jumping for joy and screaming, but she was too tired. She'd beaten a Mishima, and felt like a month's worth of celebration wouldn't be enough. She'd be up against another Mishima next: the old fart known as Heihachi.

"Heh....might as well help him outta there..." "No. That won't be necessary." He'd been long out of there by himself. His gaze was icy and demeaning, much like hers, but he was the only one with it. "We...need to talk." he said firmly.

"We 'need to talk'? HA! You sound like daddy....anyway, I have nothing to discuss with you. Goodnight, Mishima." Nina proceeded towards the doorway.

__

Hmph...I figured she wouldn't know.... "Oh, I think you'd love to hear what I have to stay." Nina rolled her eyes even more. "Right, Kazuya, whatever."

__

Damn, she's stubborn... "I'm positive you're trying to find the father of your son."

Nina stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around. "What did you..."

"Listen up, Williams, and listen good. " he commanded coldly. "Around twenty years ago, I was thrown into the mouth of a volcano, and the G-Corporation revived me by doing God knows what. Around that time, you and your late sister Anna, along with many others, were..." The blonde looked down. "Put into cold sleep..." she finished.   


"Correct. I was indebted to the G-Corporation after they had revived me, and became a test subject for their research. They had been investigating Dr. Boskonovitch's cold sleep experiments for quite some time, and..."

  
Nina didn't have a very good feeling about this. "...they wanted to know if a test subject could be impregnated without disturbing the cryosleep process." Her heart was pounding in her chest, her feeling about what Kazuya was about to say was even worse now.

"Being who I was, they asked me. And, of course, I accepted...and...I chose you, Williams."

Nina widened her eyes and covered her mouth from shock. "Kazuya...oh GOD...Kazuya....YOU FUCKING SICKO!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!" 

She kicked him on the side. Hard. "God...now I have to tell Steve that he has a SICK FUCK like you for a father! Why, Kazuya...why me??!" 

He shook his head, for some reason. "Well....it certainly wasn't for your beautiful face, or your gorgeous body...but rather, something else." 

"'Something else'? What the hell are you talking about, Kazuya?! Wait....just, never mind. I don't ever want to see your face ever again!" 

  
For the first time since before the first tournament, Nina Williams was in tears. She couldn't bear this...Quickly, she ran towards the doors leading back inside...

.....and stopped. She needed to think, badly. 

__

He...chose me. Me, not Anna. And Anna and I weren't the only subjects.....and I remember, in the second tournament...Paul couldn't make it to fight Kazuya because of a traffic incident....I was fourth place to that Jun Kazama. Heihachi topped us, but Kazuya didn't fight him yet...Jun was third, I was fourth...he chose ME to fight Heihachi....when it was Jun who should've been there....no...why am I thinking this? Kazuya...no, he couldn't have fallen in love...not cold-blooded loner Kazuya Mishima...

But...he chose me, to bear his second son...there were plenty of prettier subjects that he could've chosen...but he had chosen me over all of them...Oh, my god...he really does...I mean, I was reluctant to accept the mission to assassinate him in the second tournament, I felt something very small for him then. But I realize it now... 

She turned to face him. He was once again leaning over the balcony, looking at the Taurus Hotel.

"Kazuya..." she whispered, and he turned around. The icy glare of his had seemingly melted away. Slowly, she walked in is direction. Her slow pace broke out into a run.

Unexpectedly, she jumped into his arms. Kazuya almost choked, she was embracing him so tightly. He didn't care, as he pulled her into a tighter one.

He pulled up her chin, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't resist him anymore. A seductive smile formed on her lips as she forcefully grabbed his head and locked her lips with his. 

She wanted to smile, she absolutely loved smelling the sweat on his scarred chest, the scars and marks of abuse and pain on his face; even his cigarette breath was absolutely enthralling to her. 

Reluctantly, after a while, she pulled away. "I guess Steve doesn't have a sicko for a father after all..."

Phew! GOD, that sucked, didn't it? Oh well, R+R please^_^


End file.
